1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fastening assembly, more particularly, to a fastening assembly for a door trim panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, door trim panels are commonly manufactured from a plastic material. As a result, the door trim panels may be wavy or warped after manufacture and prior to assembly. Previously, a metal fastener with a spring arm attached to the door trim panel was disposed in a corresponding aperture of a door body inner panel to mount the door trim panel to the door body inner panel.
One problem with the metal fastener is that it was prone to corrosion and failure. Another problem with the metal fastener is that no seal is provided about the metal fastener or the aperture in the door body inner panel, thereby allowing moisture to enter and corrode the door body inner panel. A further problem is that the metal fastener was unsuitable for different dimensional thicknesses of door body inner panels on various vehicle lines. Another problem of the metal fastener was that the fastener could not be positively locked to the door body inner panel. A further problem of the metal fastener was that the fastener could not be removed for repeated service.